My favourite cow
by mandapanda84
Summary: Chelsea has run away from home, taking her daughter with her. What will happen with their new life? T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is my new story. I've never written in third person so im hoping it turned out good.

* * *

  
It was the middle of the night when Chelsea got out of bed and quietly packed her bags. She looked over at her husband to make sure he was still asleep. She left the room and went into Amber, her 6 year old daughters, room and started packing her bags too. Chelsea picked Amber up when she was finished.

"Mummy? What are you doing?" Amber asked sleepily.

"Shh. It's ok darling. You and me are going on a trip. It's going to be fun," Chelsea whispered to her daughter.

"What about daddy?"

"He… has lot's of work to do, so he can't come."

"Oh. Where are we going to go?"

"I'm not sure yet."

By then, they had reached the harbour. Since it was still too early, Chelsea looked around for somewhere to go while they waited. She found a 24 hour café. The little bell rang as she opened the door and sat down at one of the booths. Amber laid down and went back to sleep.

"Welcome. What may I get you?" a waitress asked handing Chelsea a menu. Her name tag said her name was Jenny.

"Could I just get some coffee please?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back."

Jenny went back over to the counter and made the coffee. She took it over when it was done.

"Thank you," Chelsea said.

Jenny just smiled and went back behind the counter. Chelsea put the sugar and milk in and drank it.

"This is really delicious."

"Thank you."

When it was 5:30, she ordered some breakfast.

"Amber, darling. It's time to wake up."

"M-morning mummy," Amber said yawning.

"Morning. Eat your breakfast quickly. Our trip starts when you are finished."

"Ok."

They ate their breakfast in silence. Amber too tired to talk much and Chelsea thinking of what to do. When they were finished, Chelsea paid for their meal and they left. The sun was just rising, so the sky was a beautiful orange glow. They walked to the docks. Chelsea had only one choice of place to choose from. Mineral Town. So she got two tickets and waited with everyone else for the ferry.

When they were in their room on the ferry, Chelsea sat on the bed with a sigh. Amber climbed up onto her lap and hugged her.

"It's ok mummy."

Chelsea smiled down at her daughter. She put Amber on the bed and grabbed a brush from one of the bags. She brushed the knots out of Ambers beautiful chestnut hair. Amber turned her chocolate brown eyes up to her mother and saw the sadness in her sky blue eyes. She was a smart girl, so she already knew they weren't going back and that her father wasn't going to be joining them. She often heard them arguing about him cheating on her and once she even heard him slap her. That happened last night.

When Chelsea finished braiding Ambers hair, she brushed her own chestnut hair. She tied her favourite bandana over her hair. Chelsea looked out the cabin window and saw black clouds.

"I hope that's not going to be too bad."

For a while she read some books to Amber. Then the lights start flickering and the rocking of the ferry got worse.

"This is the captain speaking," an announcement started on the PA. "We ask all passengers to please head to the deck. We must get into the life rafts as the boat is sinking."

Amber started to panic.

"Calm down, honey. It's going to be alright," Chelsea said while trying to calm her down.

They went up to the deck, Chelsea carrying Amber, and waited their turn for a lift raft. As they got near them, a strong wave hit the boat and knocked Chelsea and Amber off. She held Amber as tightly as she could, but the currents were too strong and pulled Amber away. Chelsea struggled to stay above water, looking everywhere for Amber, but then she hit her head and lost consciousness.

The next thing she knew, there was a very bright light shining in her eyes. She could hear the calls of birds in the distance. Then the sunlight was gone.

"You ok, dear?" a croaky voice asked.

She opened her eyes and saw an old man standing over her. She groaned as she sat up.

"Ugh. I think so…" Then her eyes shot open.

"My daughter. Where's my daughter? I had her then the current pulled her away. I couldn't hold on." She started crying. "I've lost my baby."

The old man looked at her sadly.

"What does she look like?"

"She has chestnut hair, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin. She is wearing a pink flowery dress and red shoes."

"Hmm. Come with me. We can see if we can find her."

Chelsea stood and followed him.

"My name is Taro, by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Chelsea."

Taro walked up to a peach haired woman.

"This is my daughter Felicia. My grandkids, Elliot and Natalie are here somewhere. Felicia have you seen a little girl around anywhere?"

" No I haven't sorry. Is she your daughter Chelsea?"

"Yes," she replied sadly.

Two people came walking towards the beach.

"It's ok. We will look after you."

"Yeah. There's no need to be scared."

They were talking to someone when they came down. Chelsea looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Amber?"

The little girl looked up, her eyes watery.

"Mummy!" the little girl yelled running into her mothers arms crying.

"Oh, Amber. I thought I lost you. I'm so so so glad your ok. Your not hurt anywhere are you?"

"I'm ok mummy."

Chelsea looked at the two people who bought her here.

"Thank you so much for finding her."

"Your very welcome," replied the boy with a smile. He had peach hair like Felicia and glasses.

"Those are my grandkids, Elliot and Natalie. Guys, this Chelsea. Did you find anything?"

"Just a bunch of falling down buildings and what appears to have been a farm," Natalie told Taro. She also had peach hair.

They all walked up to where the buildings were.

"All they need is some fixing up and they should be fine," Felicia said smiling.

"Chelsea, can you come here for a sec?" Taro asked.

She and Amber followed him to what Natalie had said must have been a farm.

"Well, it's nothing to look at right now, but with some hard work, I think this place could be beautiful. So how about it, Chelsea? Do you think you could work this farm? The house looks livable so it should be fine."

"Sure. We can do this, can't we Amber?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. How about you guys get some rest now. I'll be back tomorrow to give you some farming lessons."

"Ok. Goodbye and thank you."

Chelsea and Amber entered the house. All there was, was a bed, a table and a phone. Chelsea picked up the hand piece but there was no sound so she put it back down. She opened some windows and started cleaning the dust away. She was exhausted by the time she was finished. She and Amber changed into their pyjamas and climbed into the bed. Chelsea was glad that Amber wasn't too big.

"Goodnight, mummy," Amber said with her eyes closed.

"Goodnight, baby," Chelsea whispered, placing a kiss on Ambers forehead.

They both had a good sleep.

* * *

So, do you guys know who Ambers father is? Cookies to the people who get it right XD


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the next chapter. And now i have a problem. HazardousLove said Ambers father could be Denny. So i went onto my game and had a look at him and he also has brown hair and the chocolate eyes and a bit tannish. so now im going to do a poll and let you guys decide who its going to be. oh and ive changed the title now.  
Review time  
_**.xXRuthieCutieXx.** - _nope its not Vaughn.  
_**Sweet Quiet Angle **- _how did they get their pyjamas? ummm... lol ill just go with that the bags magically appeared like everything else in harvest moon.... or that they washed up on shore? i dont really know XD  
_**HazardousLove **- _ooh now you got me stuck on who the father is going to be lol. im glad you like it so far.  
_**Drottningu **- _maybe. ill be doing a poll to decide.  
_**AnimeLover09** - _well Vaughn is in this chapter. of course he only has a tiny role in this chapter but he is in it XD

Disclaimer- i do not own harvest moon, Maximum Ride or the word frick (Thank you Elliot on Scrubs)

_

* * *

__The next morning_

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Chelsea woke up with a start and fell out of her bed.

"Ouch. What the frick?"

"What was that, Mummy?" Amber asked her mother scared.

"I don't know."

"Chelsea! You there? It's Taro," a voice yelled out.

"Taro?" she said to herself. "Who… Oh that's right. Now I remember."

She got up and went to open the door.

"Morning, Taro. What can I do for you?"

"Come with me to the beach. We have new people who arrived this morning."

"Really? Ok, give me a minute while we get changed."

"Right," Taro replied walking off.

They hurriedly got dressed and headed down to the beach. When they got there, they saw Taro and his family talking to a man and a boy.

"About time you got here, slowpokes," Taro said laughing.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Chen and this is my son, Charlie," the older man said. He had black hair, a gray band around his head, a white long sleeved shirt, a purple cross over top, gray pants and brown boots.

"Nice to meet ya!" the younger one, Charlie, said. He also had black hair and a gray band around his head. He was wearing a light green shirt, brown vest, blue pants and brown shoes.

"Nice to meet you, too. My name is Chelsea and this is my daughter, Amber."

Chen smiled and nodded.

"We're merchants. I sold my shop in the city. I was looking around the islands here to open a new one and this island seemed to have the most potential. Since you'll be farming, I'll be sure to stock plenty of crop seeds. I also know an animal seller. I'll contact her as you may want some animals for the farm."

"See! Everything is working out fine," Taro said with a wide smile.

While Chen had been talking, Chelsea saw that Charlie was staring at Amber. Without realising, she smiled a little.

Later that day, Chelsea decided to collect the herbs and flowers she saw and ship them for some money. When she finished putting everything in the shipping bin outside Taros' house, Amber came up to her.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Amber?"

"Can I go play with Charlie?"

"Sure. Just make sure your back before it gets dark."

"Ok!," she cheered as she ran off.

Chelsea returned to her ranch to start clearing the field. She got half the field done just as the sun started to set. She turned to the sound of running feet and saw Amber and Charlie enter the ranch. They hugged and Charlie left waving. Chelsea looked at Amber with a raised eye-brow.

"He said he wanted to walk me home because it was getting dark and he heard about wild dogs coming out at night," Amber said in reply to her mothers look.

"That was sweet of him," Chelsea replied with a smile.

"Yeah."

Amber went inside to get ready for bed.

"Hehe. Young love," Chelsea laughed to herself.

Then she entered the house. Amber was already asleep.

"Must have been really tired."

Chelsea decided to unpack the bags. When she was finished, she picked up her favourite book, Maximum Ride, and started reading it. When she started to feel tired, she crawled into bed beside Amber.

"Must remember to ask Chen about another bed," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they were once again woken by loud knocking. These knocks were much louder then yesterdays, so it wasn't Taro. Chelsea got up and went the door, Amber following her. She opened it.

"Aaahhhhh!," Amber screamed. She ran back to the bed and hid underneath it.

"Sorry. She's still half asleep," Chelsea apologised.

"Haha, no probs. I sometimes have that affect on people," the person laughed. "The names Gannon and I'm a carpenter. I came to this island when I heard people were inhabiting it again."

"My name is Chelsea and that was Amber, my daughter."

Then, a small blond haired blue eyed head popped out from behind Gannon's back. She smiled brightly.

"Hi. I'm Eliza, Gannon's daughter."

Chelsea was surprised that this cute girl was Gannon's daughter. The guy was huge and muscular. When Amber heard Eliza's voice, she came out from under the bed.

"Mummy?"

"Let me guess. You want to take Eliza to meet Charlie?"

"Wow you're good, mummy. So, can I?"

"Sure, but ask Gannon first."

Amber looked up at Gannon.

"Mr. Gannon, sir? Can I take Eliza to meet my friend?"

Gannon gave a hearty laugh that actually shook the house.

"Of course you can. And you can just call me Gannon," he said while gently patting her hair.

"Yay. Thank you. Come on, Eliza," Amber said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Well, I'll see you around."

"Ok. Oh, and welcome to the island."

"Thanks."

He left and Chelsea went inside to get dressed. Amber came running back in with Eliza not long after.

"I forgot to get dressed," she said sheepishly.

Chelsea and Eliza just laughed. When Amber was dressed, she and Eliza left again.

"Well, might as well plant these seeds."

Chelsea had found a bag of turnip seeds in a corner of the house when she was cleaning the previous night.

She grabbed the hoe that Taro gave her and went out. When she had planted the seeds, she watered them. Then she left the ranch to say her greetings to everyone. When she got to Chen's shop, she asked about a new bed.

"I can get you one, but with the size of your house at the moment, it's going to be a tight fit in there."

"It's fine. It's just that the bed is a bit cramped and I'm sure Amber would like to have her own bed."

"Ok. I'll order it today. It should be here tomorrow.""Thank you so much.""No worries."

Chelsea left the shop after paying for the bed, and headed to the beach.

She sat near the water and watched the three kids run around. Charlie and Eliza went home just as the sun was setting and Amber sat in Chelsea's lap. They watched the sunset together. Just as the sun disappeared a ferry pulled up to the dock. Two women got off and looked around. They saw Chelsea and Amber and walked over to them. Chelsea stood up as they neared her.

"Hi. I'm Mirabelle. This is my daughter Julia. We heard there was a ranch here and they might need some animals. Would you be able to point us in the direction of the ranch please? We should go introduce ourselves."

Chelsea giggled.

"You already have."

"Oh! You're the rancher?"

"Yes I am. My name is Chelsea. This is Amber, my daughter. Welcome to the island."

"Thank you. Well, we better go find somewhere to set up shop. Hope I'll see you again soon."

"Yeah. I'm sure you will. Bye."

"Bye. It was nice to meet you," Julia said before they left.

Chelsea then decided that they should get home. Before they left though, they noticed someone else leave the ferry. She squinted to try and see them better in the dark, but they were too far away. She just watched them walk towards town. Shrugging, she grabbed Ambers hand and went home.

While they were eating breakfast the next morning, there was a soft knocking on the door. Chelsea went over and opened it. She blushed lightly she saw the guy standing there. He had a cowboy hat over silver, shoulder length hair, black pants, shirt and boots, and a brown vest. He had the most beautiful violet eyes Chelsea had ever seen.

"Uh, h-hi," Chelsea stuttered. "I'm Chelsea."

"Vaughn. Animal trader. I'm here on Wednesday and Thursday. See you," he growled out.

With that, he left. Chelsea just stared at the entrance of the ranch where he left. Then she shook her head.

"Wow," she whispered. Then she closed the door to go back inside.

* * *

so how did you guys like it. and if anyone asks how the book stayed dry, im gonna say that because they were going on a boat Chelsea decided to put them in plastic to keep them safe from getting wet.... XD. see you guys next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. i would have had it up like two weeks ago but my internet was disconnected and then i was really really sick. its not very nice feeling sick for 2 weeks. but im getting better so i decided i would add a new chapter. while i was stuck in bed sick, i got hooked on a show called total drama island. its such a funny show. anyway, i dont really like this chapter. and its short. review time.  
_AnimeLover09- _Hehe thanks for the marching band XD.  
_kittykyo5467- _your right. Denny isnt the player type is he? i love scrubs too. the 8th season is currently on tv here and im loving it.  
_Dragoness-of-Air13- _yeah im thinking that Vaughn will be protective of both Amber and Chelsea. dont know yet. this story is like my other one and is basically writing itself.

* * *

A few days later

There was a knock on the door while Chelsea was cooking breakfast and Amber was setting the table. Chelsea turned the stove off and went to open the door. She was surprised when she saw who stood there.

"Denny? W-what are you doing here?"

"I just moved here. Is Kai here too?" he asked trying to look in the house.

"Uh no. We left him."

"Really? Why?" Denny asked surprised.

"Because I got sick of his cheating ways. And when he hit me, that…"

"He did WHAT?" Denny bellowed. "Oh he is going to hear about this."

Then he turned and left.

"Wait, Denny! Don't tell him we are here!" she called out to him.

But he didn't hear her.

"Oh, dear."

She went back in and closed the door. She sighed as she leaned on the door.

"Who was that, mummy?" Amber asked from the table.

"It was uncle Denny."

"Does he live here now, too?"

"It seems like it."

"Cool. Can I go see him later?"

"Um…yeah, it should be fine."

"Thank you."

Chelsea just gave her a small smile before going back to cooking breakfast.

Later that day, while Amber was visiting with Denny, Chelsea decided to walk around East town for a while. When she got there, she saw Vaughn wandering around. It looked like he was looking for something. Then she saw Denny and Amber walking by Vaughn.

"Hey, Vaughn. What's up?" Denny asked.

"Nothing," he grumbled back.

"Oh come on. You can tell me."

"Fine. I lost something ok? Now leave me alone," Vaughn snapped.

"Sorry dude. My bad," Denny said sadly.

Then he and Amber continued on their way.

"What did you lose? I'm going to help you," Chelsea said.

Vaughn sighed.

"My toolbox. Look over there."

Chelsea went to look in the long grass wondering how someone who seems so composed could lose their toolbox. She then saw it and picked it up. She looked at Vaughn to see if he was looking. When she found he wasn't, she slipped a chocolate bar she bought from Chen earlier into the toolbox and turned around.

"Is this it?" she called out to Vaughn, holding it up.

He looked over and had a relieved look on his face.

"Yes. Thank you."

He grabbed the toolbox and left.

Chelsea watched him until he was gone, then continued her walk. When she got to the end of the path going north, she saw a broken bridge she didn't see before. It looked like it went into a jungle.

"Maybe Gannon will fix the bridges I've seen," she thought aloud to herself.

She turned around to go back. She waved to Ben, the little Harvest Sprite of East town, as she passed him.

As she was walking past Mirabelle's, she heard someone come out. She looked over to see that it was Vaughn. He was looking right at her which caused her heart to beat a bit faster.

"Thank you. For the chocolate," he mumbled while pulling his hat down to cover his face.

"You're welcome," Chelsea replied with a big smile.

Then Vaughn went back inside and Chelsea continued home. When she got there, she saw Amber and Denny sitting in the field, probably waiting for her to get back. Denny left after a quick goodbye to Amber and a small nod and smile to Chelsea. Amber went up to Chelsea and grabbed her hand.

"Did you have fun today?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes. Uncle Denny showed me how to fish. I caught lots of fish."

"That's good. Better go in and get ready for dinner."

"Ok."

They went in and started cooking their dinner.

"Can I hang with Uncle Denny again tomorrow?" Amber asked while they ate.

"What about Charlie and Eliza? They might want to play with you."

"Yeah, I guess. Ok, I'll play with them instead."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

The next morning, Chelsea was woken by urgent knocking. She got up and opened the door. Denny was standing there looking nervous.

"Denny? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Chelsea."

* * *

well like i said up top, i didnt like this chapter. but there will be drama next chapter. maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Because you lovely people left me great reviews, i decided to update sooner. i got as many reviews for chapter 3 as the first two put together. i'm thinking of changing into pov as it is so hard for me to write in third person. but ill keep it up for a little while longer. anyway now i need help. i was watching scrubs the other day. i was on the ep where janitor calls jd scooter because he hates scooter pie. now my question is, what is scooter pie???? lol random question i know. now its time for reviews

_**BlackDiamondRose**- _UPDATED lol XD  
_**Dragoness-of-Air13**- _That was the best review i ever received. thanks ^^. no they aren't twins. Denny is older. Chocolate is in the likes part of his profile on fogu. i'll probably do that when they get a cow XD. how about i make them fight after vaughn finds out what he does to chelsea? you will find out next chapter.  
_**Cauryn Terenkey**- _yes kai is going to be scary in this story. if you read my other story then he is going to be worse than jack.  
_**mugglelover27**- _yes i am a vaughn fan XD  
_**HookedOnAvatar011**- _cliffhangers suck but i like making them.  
_**Bookluver2531**- _i probably thought the last chapter suck cause my sickness was messing with my head.....yeah ill go with that XD  
_**kittykyo5467**- _i was stuck in bed so i watched tv a lot. im hoping i can go see my friend again soon.  
_**Sweet Quiet Angel**- _lol yes you were the first to guess right. i like stuff magically popping up too. XD  
_**Mousie Munch**- _yeah i couldn't make it denny. as kittykyo said, he doesn't seem the player type.  
_**Animelover09**-_ thanks. if i get stuck on evil ideas, ill call on you XD

well here is the story. i do not own either harvest moon or maximum ride.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Chelsea," Denny said nervously.

"What have you done, Denny?"

Denny looked at the ground.

"I…I told Kai where you were. I didn't mean to. He figured out you were here when I was telling him off about hitting you."

Chelsea looked at him with a worried look.

"It's ok, Denny. It was an accident. And thank you for standing up for me. I'll just have to be careful for a while."

"I know," Denny suddenly said thumping his fist into his other hand. "I'll help you. I'll keep an eye on the arriving ferries for you. If I see him, I'll tell him that you left when you found out that he knew where you were."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I should be getting back now. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye."

Denny waved as he left. Chelsea went inside and closed the door. She then paced the kitchen thinking.

"Good morning, mummy," Amber sleepily said.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Are you ok, mummy? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. Just thinking. How do feel about staying with Gannon and Eliza for a few days?"

"I'd love to. But why?"

"Because you have been working hard, so I thought you deserved a break."

"What about you? You have been working hard too."

"I'm fine. I'll be taking it easy too. You go pack a bag while I go see if it's alright for you to go. While I'm gone, do not open the door to anyone, ok?"

"Ok, mummy."

Chelsea left the house and locked the door behind her. She waved to Natalie as she walked past Taros' house. When she opened the door to Gannons' house, the little bell above it rang. Gannon looked up from the papers he was looking over at his counter.

"Good morning, Chelsea. How are you today?" Gannon asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm good thanks. I'm here to ask you a favour."

"Ok. What can I do for you?"

Chelsea looked around.

"Is Eliza here?"

"No. She is at the beach with Charlie."

"Good. I don't want her to hear what I'm about to say in case she tells Amber. I was wondering if Amber could stay here with you guys for a few days. It's just that my ex-husband has found out where we are, and I don't know what he will do when he gets here."

"Are you sure he will come?"

"I'm absolutely positive he will."

"Ok. She can stay here then. Is there anyone else that can also keep an eye on her? Like when she is at the beach?"

"Yeah. I'll get Denny to watch her at the beach. He is her uncle. My ex brother-in-law. But he said he would help me."

"Alright. Leave it to me."

"Thank you so much."

"No worries."

Chelsea turned and left. She went to the beach to ask Denny to keep an eye on Amber while she was at the beach. Then she went back home. She grabbed Ambers bag and walked her to Gannons' and after they dropped the bag off, they walked to the beach so Amber could play with Eliza. Chelsea knelt down to Ambers level.

"Now, if Uncle Denny asks you to go to his place, please do it, ok?"

"Ok, mummy."

Chelsea gave her a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"Be good and I'll see you in a few days."

"Ok." Amber replied

Chelsea got up and left to go home. She watered her crops and decided to start pulling out the weeds. By the time she was finished, it was 6pm, so she went inside and made dinner. When she was finished, she washed the dishes and then laid in bed to read some more of Maximum Ride. At about 10pm, she put the book down to go to sleep. She didn't get much sleep due to bad dreams. She gave up trying to sleep at 4:30. She decided to just have coffee for breakfast that morning. When she was finished, she put the cup in the sink and went out to water her crops. The sun was just coming up. It gave the sky a soft orange glow. She took a breath of the cool spring air before walking to the field. While she was watering the potatoes, she felt a sharp pain in her back.

"What the hell?"

She started feeling dizzy and weak. She turned around and before blacking out, she saw Kai standing over her smirking.

Chelsea didn't wake up till the next day. She tried to get up, but couldn't move her legs.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in one of the empty buildings on this island. I was lucky no-one was awake at that time of morning."

Chelsea turned her head to the voice.

"Why are you doing this, Kai?"

"Because I wanted you back. Do you know what I went through the last week and a half looking for you? Why did you leave?"

"Why should I tell you?" Chelsea snarled.

"Because I want to know the reason why my wife, who I love, suddenly disappears on me."

"I left because you're a jerk who can't keep it in your pants around big breasted bimbos. That's why. Oh, and of course I didn't like it much when you hit me. So now you know, let me go."

"No, I don't think so. I'll never let you go again."

Then he left the room.

"What am I going to do?" Chelsea cried to herself.

That morning at the beach

Vaughn was getting ready to catch the 4am ferry to the next town. He got to the beach at 3:50, so he had ten minutes before it got in. He sat in the sand and thought about work things. Thoughts of Chelsea flitted into his mind but he kept pushing them away. He was glad when the ferry finally got in. As he was walking to the dock, he saw someone get off.

"That guy looks like Denny," he said to himself.

He shrugged it off and got on board.

Kai looked around when he got to a 4-way intersection. The west path led to a broken bridge, the east path led to another part of the island, the south path led back to the beach and the north path led to a ranch. He decided to check out the east side of the island first. When he got there, he saw two empty buildings at the north end.

"Perfect," he said.

He turned around to go back to the intersection and took the north path this time. When he got to the end of it, he saw a small building and decided to hide in there and wait for Chelsea. He didn't have to wait long. She came out at about 5am. She looked towards the sunrise and took a deep breath. While she was watering the plants, he quietly crept up on her and stuck the needle of tranquilizer into her back.

"What the hell," he heard her say.

He smirked as she turned around, saw him and collapsed. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to one of the empty buildings he saw.

* * *

Ok. i don't know if i have to turn this into an m or not. for those who read my other story 'a new life', kai is going to do what jack couldn't. but its not going to be very graphic. Also i wont make it so.... noticable. i dont think thats the right word. umm i'll write it out and decide from there. i'll try and make it so i dont have to make it an m. anyhoo, hope you guys like this chapter. there is a lot of talking in this one. oh and i decided to put in the part where kai arrives on the ferry. Denny couldn't see him come in cause he would still be in bed. either that or he was out fishing somewhere and didnt see it come in. and lastly, i know not all big breasted women are bimbos, chelsea is just refering to the ones that are XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Woo new chapter and its a long one. i figured out how i would do that 'Kai being a bad bad man' (as i have named it) scene. memory flashbacks! so yeah. we learn some of her past. the flashbacks are in Chelseas pov. hmm i think thats it so im gonna do reviews

_**Azelf1717**- _lol. hope you like this chapter ^^  
_**kittykyo5467**- _lol ive never called anyone a big breasted bimbo XD  
_**Sweet Quiet Angel**- _Aww thank you. i like this story too ^^  
_**Dragoness-of-Air13**- _Kai didn't hit her in the back. he stuck a needle of tranquilizer into her back. at first chelsea couldn't move her legs because they were numb. her arms were not tied. you will find out details in this chapter ^^.  
_**BlackDiamondRose**-_ He saves her in this chapter YAY  
_**Cauryn Terenkey**- _yes Kai is an evil jerk.  
_**Animelover09**- _lol i don't want thousands of pillars of fire coming after me otherwise i can't finish this XD and i really am getting into it so i want to finish it.

* * *

5 days later, Chelsea woke up to find it was night time. When she was able to move her legs again, Kai had tied them to the bed he had found in the building. He had tied her arms up a few days ago when she attacked him.

"I may not be able to use my legs but I still got my arms," she had snarled at him.

She managed to put a deep scratch on his face before he tied them down.

She didn't even bother looking over when the door opened.

"Good morning, honey," Kai said walking in.

"…"

Kai walked over and sneered down at her. He then started kissing her neck and slowly moved down to her collarbone. Chelsea zoned out at that moment, as she always did.

***

"_Mummy!," I yelled to my mother. I was 5 at the time._

_She turned to me and gave me a pretty smile._

"_Hey, sweetie."_

"_Can I ride the horsey?"_

_She laughed. I always thought she had a laugh that sounded like what an angels laugh would sound like. _

"_Sure. Just be careful, ok?"_

"_Ok," I yelled to her as I ran off. _

_She turned back to the crops she was watering._

_The next memory was when I was 6. The kids at school were teasing me because I didn't know where my daddy was. When I got home, I asked my mum where he was._

_She looked at me sadly._

"_I guess it's time you know. Come sit down," she said pointing to the lounge._

_We sat down next to each other and she pulled me into a hug._

"_Your daddy died 2 weeks before you were born. There was a small explosion at the place where he worked and a large piece of stone hit his head. Great-grandpa Saibara tried to keep him alive until the doctor got there but he died not long after. Great-grandpa said that he had said one thing before he died," mum said. _

_By then she was crying._

"_He said, "Tell Claire I will always love her and the baby and I will watch over them both." Then he was gone."_

_I was shocked and really sad. I always wondered why I didn't have a dad. I hugged my mum tighter._

"_Do you think he is still watching over us?"_

"_Yes. I think he will always watch over us."_

_That memory faded and the new one was a year before I met Kai. I was visiting my mum, who was in hospital._

"_Chelsea, when I'm gone…just know that…I love you and…I will…join your father…in watching…over you," she gasped out._

"_I know mum," I cried. _

_My mum gave a small smile before taking her last breath. The machine started beeping, so the doctor turned it off. I collapsed on the chair in tears when the doctor pronounced,_

"_Time of death, 11:48am."_

_After the funeral, I spent all my time in bed. The only time I didn't was when I needed to go to the toilet, to have a shower, and to eat. 2 months later, mum and dad came to me in a dream._

"_Darling, please get up and go out. I don't want you to be like this anymore. I know your sad, but you have friends who are waiting for you that will help you through it," my mum said, placing her hand on my cheek._

"_And remember, we will always be watching over you and that we love you very much," my dad said, giving me a hug._

"_Ok. I love you both too."_

_When I woke up, I laid in bed for a bit._

"_Thank you, guys," I whispered._

_I got up, had a shower and called my friends to apologize for my silence._

_***_

The memory faded and Chelsea returned. She realized she had tears running down her cheeks. Kai wasn't there, so she assumed he was finished with her for the day.

The next day, Chelsea got woken up to loud voices.

"Who are you and why are you in this building?" one voice said. It sounded like Vaughn.

"What the hell is it to you? Get out."

Chelsea tried calling out, but due to not getting much water and lack of talking, her voice had gone hoarse. So she moved violently to shake the bed. Thankfully it was an old bed so it made a lot of noise.

"What was that?" Vaughn asked.

"None of your damn business."

Chelsea heard footsteps come towards the door.

"Oi! Who said you could come in?"

There was a scuffle and then the door flew open. Chelsea saw Vaughn standing in the doorway and tears came to her eyes.

"Vaughn," she whispered.

Vaughn stared wide eyed at the scene. Chelsea had both arms and legs tied to a bed, she had no cloths on under the thin sheet covering her, a scared look on her face and tears came to her eyes when she saw him. Then a scowl came over his face and he tuned around to go back into the other room.

"No. No, stop! Please!" Kai yelled out.

There was a lot of noise and then silence. When Vaughn came back in, there was blood on his hands, face and vest. He walked over to Chelsea and untied her. She held the sheet up as she sat up. Vaughn pulled her into a hug. She started crying into his shirt.

"Shh. It's ok now. I'll go in the other room while you get dressed, then I'll take you home," he said quietly.

He got up and started walking to the door but Chelsea grabbed the bottom of his vest. He turned around.

"Don't leave me alone, please," she whispered.

"Ok. I'll just look the other way then."

He turned around and stared at the door while she got dressed. He looked at her when she put her hand on his arm. He bent down in front of her.

"Get on," he said.

She climbed onto his back and laid her head on his shoulder. Before they left, Vaughn grabbed the unconscious Kai by the back of the shirt and dragged him out.

"Everyone has been worried sick about you. They had no idea where you were," Vaughn told Chelsea as they walked, Kai being dragged on the ground.

"How did you find me?" Chelsea asked sleepily.

"I was walking around here thinking about things when I saw this guy walking from the well to that empty building. I got suspicious what with you being missing and all, so I went in. Do you know him?"

"….He is my ex-husband."

"Oh."

The rest of the walk was silent. Vaughn realised that it was because Chelsea had fallen asleep.

Mirabelle and Julia came out of their shop when they walked past. Julia ran to Taros house to tell them that Chelsea was found and they all came running out. Chen and Charlie also came running out from their shop when they saw through the window everyone walking towards Gannons. Vaughn walked into Gannons shop and threw Kai onto the ground.

"I'm sure you can do something with him until the police come," Vaughn said.

"Sure can. That her ex?"

"Yeah he is… wait you knew?"

"Yeah. She asked me to look after Amber for a while because she knew he would be coming."

"Oh, ok."

"Where did you find her?" Taro asked.

"In one of the empty buildings in East town. I saw him," he said pointing to Kai, "walk into the building and after hearing that Chelsea was missing got suspicious of him."

"Well, anyway, someone has to go to Dennys and tell him and Amber that Chelsea has been found."

"I'll go," Julia said.

"I'm going to take Chelsea home," Vaughn said, leaving.

When he got her home, he gently put her into bed. He pulled one of the chairs over to the side of her bed.

"I don't know why, but the whole time I was away, I couldn't stop thinking about you," Vaughn said, gently patting her hair. "When I got back and heard you had been missing for days, I was really, really worried. Why do I feel like this?"

Just then, the door flew open and Amber came running in, dropping her bag near the door.

"Mummy!" she yelled, running over to the bed.

"Shh," Vaughn put his finger to mouth. "She is sleeping at the moment."

Amber looked at Vaughn and then crawled onto his lap and hugged him.

"Thank you for finding her."

Vaughn slowly put his arms around her and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Uh, your welcome."

They stayed like that for a while and then both fell asleep. A few hours later, Chelsea woke up and found herself in her bed. She looked around and saw Amber and Vaughn asleep next to her bed. She smiled and slowly got out of bed and covered them with the blanket. It hurt a lot to walk, so she walked really slow to the bathroom to have a shower. As the hot water washed over her, she broke down. She sat on the shower floor, knees pulled up to her chest, and wept. Vaughn walked in when he heard her crying and, not caring if his clothes got soaked, got in and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you sooner."

Chelsea shook her head.

"You wouldn't have known," she wept out.

Vaughn turned the shower off, grabbed a towel, tied it around Chelsea and picked her up. He stood her next to the counter and brushed some of her hair behind her ears and cupped her face.

"I'm going to go make something for dinner while you get redressed, ok?"

Chelsea just nodded.

While Vaughn was getting ready to make dinner, Amber walked in yawning.

"Where's mummy?" she asked.

"Getting dressed. She will be out soon."

Just then, Chelsea walked out of the bathroom.

"Mummy," Amber said hugging her.

"Hey, baby," Chelsea replied with a hug.

"Are you ok, mummy?"

"I will be," she replied sitting down at the table.

Chelsea sat there silently, listening to Amber tell her what had been happening since she disappeared and watching Vaughn cook dinner. When it was done, he bought the plates over and placed them down. He went and grabbed the chair by Chelseas bed. Chelsea gobbled her food down. Kai never fed her, so she was starved. She wanted more but Vaughn told her to take it slowly to get her stomach used to food again. Vaughn washed the dishes when they were finished. He put Amber into bed and read her a story. When she fell asleep, he went and sat next to Chelsea on the lounge. She snuggled into his arm.

"Thank you for everything," she said.

"You are very welcome," he replied.

He kissed the top of her head. She turned her face up to look in his eyes.

"Can you stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure."

He surprised them both by placing a soft kiss on her lips. They both blushed.

"I.. I'm going to go to bed now. Do you want a blanket?" Chelsea asked.

"I..if you have a spare, sure."

So Chelsea grabbed a spare blanket and took it to him.

"Goodnight," she said with a smile.

"Goodnight," he replied also with a smile.

Chelsea climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Vaughn sat on the lounge, watching Chelsea. Then he laid down.

"Why did I kiss her?" he whispered to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

*sigh* i decided not to get Vaughn to kill Kai. *hides from people who wanted to see him dead* i didn't want a murder to hang over his head even if it was from protecting Chelsea. So you guys can just use your imaginations for the part where Vaughn fights Kai. Aww Vaughn is so cute not knowing his feelings. and lookie. he is doing fatherly things with amber like reading to her in bed. when i was writing the second and third flashbacks, i felt really sad. Awww. anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Woohoo! i'm finally able to give you lovely readers the next chapter. i would have had it up like ages ago but my phone and internet got cancelled cause i fell behind (stupid stupid bills) and then i finally got them paid off and the phone was reconnected but internet wasnt. when i rang them they said there was some kind of error so i had to wait. again, stupid people. anyhoo i actually like this chapter. i hope you guys do too ^^. i also give a big thank you to all the people who have reviewed all chapters so far. Review time

_**Animelover09**-_ yes lots of violence last chapter. not so much this one.  
_**Cauryn Terenkey**-_ yeah his confusion is cute. i went about a week without food last time i was sick. i know how Chelsea felt XD. Nah he didn't sleep in wet clothes. umm.. hmm.. i'll say that Chelsea lent him an over sized shirt she owned and a pair of baggy shorts. ooh Vaughn in shorts *drools at the image*  
_**kittykyo5467**-_ updated lol. anyway, random question, is kittykyo in your name refered to kyo in fruits basket?  
_**Sweet Quiet Angel**-_ its gonna get fluffy soon.  
_**BlackDiamondRose**-_ he walked in the shower cause he heard Chelsea crying and wanted to comfort her. he wore his clothes and didn't really look at her body  
_**Dragoness-of-Air13**-_ hmm maybe i could do a chapter on Vaughns past to how he learnt how to fight. ill think it over. Yes the flashbacks were Chelsea's past and Gray was her father not uncle. lol porridge scene will come soon, i promise.  
_**Bookluver253**1-_ hmm to bring kai back or not.... im gonna think about that *wrings hands and looks evil*  
_**mugglelover27**-_ lol Vaughn's confusion is so fun  
_**Azelf1717-**_ ive never really liked kai. stupid ladies man  
_**Shimmerleaf**-_ Vaughn is awesome and thank you  
_**batSkull**-_ he may end up being her dad. i think it might be a while before it happens though.

wow lots of reviews again. i own nothing. not harvest moon or maximum ride.

* * *

The next morning, Chelsea woke up to see Vaughn had left. She found a note on the table, so she picked it up and read it.

_Chelsea,_

_I had to go. I'm a day late to my next job. I'll come see you when I get back on Wednesday. Take care of yourself, ok._

_Vaughn._

She put the note back on the table and went to make breakfast.

For the first two weeks after 'that incident', Chelsea didn't leave the farm. She kept herself busy there. Since she didn't own any animals, she spent mornings watering and harvesting her crops and then spent the rest of the day fishing with the rod Taro gave her a week after they arrived. Vaughn didn't come back the first week. He arrived the week after that. He said that there was an emergency in another town and they needed his help.

She finally left the farm on the third week. She and Amber went around West town saying hello to everyone. When they went to Gannon's, Chelsea ordered a chicken coop. After they were finished there, they started towards East town but Chelsea's heart started to race and she started having trouble breathing. She collapsed to her knees and hands gasping for air.

"Mummy? Mummy, what's wrong?"

Amber started panicking.

"Help! Somebody help my mummy!" she screamed out.

Mirabelle and Vaughn came running out. Vaughn picked Chelsea up and took her into Mirabelle's house. Mirabelle and Amber followed. He placed her on the couch in the back room and got her a glass of water.

"It's ok, dear. Your mum will be fine," Mirabelle explained to Amber. "How about some cake while we wait for her to calm down."

"Ok," replied Amber while looking at her mother with a worried look.

They went into the kitchen.

Vaughn looked at Chelsea.

"You ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thank you," she replied taking a sip of her water.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We were walking towards East town and then I suddenly couldn't breath."

"That sounds like a panic attack."

"Panic attack?"

"Yeah. You probably had it because you associate East town with what happened to you. I think it might be a while before you can go to east town without panicking."

Chelsea just sat there staring at the wall thinking and drinking the water.

"Thank you and sorry for troubling you," Chelsea said as they were getting ready to leave.

"It's alright, dear. I'm glad you feel better."

They waved as they left.

Chelsea and Amber went to Chen's to buy summer crop seeds and to order the new Maximum Ride book for Chelsea before going home.

The next morning, just as Chelsea was about to leave, there was a knock. She opened the door to see Gannon standing there with a grin on his face.

"Mornin'. I finished the chicken coop for you."

"Really? Wow that was fast. Thank you."

"No problem. See you later."

When he left, Chelsea went to check it out. Amber followed her. As Chelsea was looking around, the door suddenly opened causing her to jump a little. She turned and when she saw Taro, she sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Chelsea. Didn't mean to scary you," he said. "I heard from Gannon that you asked him to build you a chicken coop. So, I bought you a gift."

He then held out his hands. Sitting in his hands was a small yellow chick.

"Aww, it's so cute," Amber cooed. "Can I name it, mummy?"

"Sure."

Amber gently took the chick and held it close to her face.

"Hmm… I'm going to call you… Omelet. Can I be the chicken carer, mummy? I'll take real good care of them."

"Of course."

"Yay! I'm going to go tell Charlie and Eliza."

She carefully placed Omelet onto the ground and ran out.

"Omelet. What a funny name," Taro laughed. "How have you been, Chelsea? We haven't seen you since… well that time. Felicia said you came to our place yesterday while I was having a nap."

"I've been ok. Though, lately I get tired easily, so I couldn't plant as much crops this season."

"Well, take care of yourself. Not to sound pushy or whatever, but the island depends on you."

Chelsea smiled.

"I know."

"I should get going. Hope you chicken grows happy."

"Me too. Bye Taro. And thank you."

He smiled then left.

Chelsea sat down on the floor and patted the chick while thinking. Lately she got tired often, got dizzy sometimes and was sick a lot. Then she realised that she was late.

"Oh, dear goddess, please no," she cried.

They were all the same symptoms she had just before she found out she was pregnant with Amber. She got up and ran out of the coop. She ran all the way to Taro's house. She didn't knock before she rushed in.

"Chelsea? What's wrong? Taro asked worriedly when he saw her tear stained face.

"I…I think I'm pregnant. And it's his," she cried out falling to her knees.

Felicia walked over to her and helped her up.

"Come with me, dear," she said gently.

She took Chelsea into the other room and sat her on one of the beds. She sat down next to her.

"Now, tell me why you think your pregnant."

"I've been really tired, dizzy, sick a lot and I'm late," she sobbed.

Felicia nodded slowly.

"Sounds like you are. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

They sat there in silence.

"Have you…" Felicia paused. "Have you thought of maybe getting an abortion?"

"I have but I don't know if I can go through with it."

"Why?"

"I'm worried something bad will happen because of it, like never being able to have more kids."

"Yeah, I guess that would be bad. You should think about it for a while."

"Yeah. Thank you for listening to me. I should go back home now."

"Ok, dear. Come to me whenever you need someone to talk to."

Chelsea nodded her head and left.

Chelsea was so deep in thought on the way home, that she didn't see the person in front of her. They grabbed her shoulders and stopped her before she bumped into them.

"You really should pay attention while walking," they said amusedly.

She looked up and saw Vaughn smiling down at her.

"Oh, hey," she said.

She walked around him and continued on her way. He looked at her confused and went after her.

"Chelsea! Chelsea, wait up," he called after her.

But she didn't hear him and went inside her house. Vaughn went in and saw her sitting at the table. Ha sat on the other side.

"What's going on, Chelsea? Why did you ignore me?"

"I did? Sorry. I really didn't mean to. I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking so hard about that you didn't even hear me calling out to you?"

Chelsea looked into his eyes and he saw a combination of fear, anxiousness and confusion. Then she looked back at the table.

"I…I'm pregnant."

He sat there in shock.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"I…I don't know yet."

"How can you not know?" he growled. "I would think you wouldn't want it after what that bastard did to you."

"But I'm scared, Vaughn. What if something goes wrong and I can never have any more kids?"

He sat in silence, then stood up and stormed off. Chelsea sat there surprised for a minute, then she took off after him. She saw Natalie and asked if she saw which way Vaughn went. Natalie pointed towards the forest. Chelsea thanked her and ran off. Chelsea crossed the bridge and looked around but couldn't see Vaughn anywhere.

"Vaughn? Where are you?" she called out but was only answer with the call of birds.

She continued running deeper into the forest but still couldn't find him. She stopped to take a breather. At that time, she realised that she was lost.

"Oh, just great," she moaned. "Good one, Chelsea, you idiot."

Even though it was still early afternoon, she had run so far in, that it was dark. She started walking in the direction she thought she came from. Suddenly, she lost her footing and fell down a short cliff. A thick branch hit her stomach on the way down.

"Ow," she groaned, after landing on the ground, holding her stomach.

After an hour or so, the pain subsided a little, so she sat up. The ground under her was wet and when she lifted her hand, she realised it was blood. She felt herself all over but couldn't find any injuries. That's when she knew she had lost the baby. She tried to stand.

"Ahhhh!!" she screamed.

She sat back down and took off her right shoe and sock. Her ankle was really swollen and was black and purple. As she was examining her ankle, she heard a stick snap to the left of her. She turned slowly and gasped.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha the evil cliff hanger is back. im actually still deciding on what to make it. a vicious wild dog, vaughn or i really dont want it to be kai because i think he would be behind bars or too scared of vaughn.

soooo...how did you guys like it? before anyone asks about the bridge being there ill say that Chelsea got Amber to get it built during the second week after 'that incident'. i think i rushed the whole losing the baby thing but i decided that she wasnt going to have it in the end anyway so might as well get it out of the way. hopefully the next chapter will be the end of all the really bad drama.


	7. Chapter 7

I was finally able to think this chapter up. took a while XD. also because i havent been on comp lately. heres the linky to sia amane tohsaka wonderful pic that she drew for this story http://trixyz . deviantart .com /art/My-Favourite-Cow-124335100 (without the spaces of course) anyway review time

_**Azelf1717- **_Thank you ^^. i was thinking of using him as well.  
_**CaurynTerenkey-**_ hmm he had her captive for a week and three weeks had passed so about 3 or 4 weeks which is a seaon in the game and when you find out.  
_**Dragoness-of-Air13-**_ I dont like abortions either. yeah they are called that too. lol aww poor vaughn. we havent seen Shea yet cause Chelsea hasnt gone to the jungle before. saibara is chelseas great grandpa not uncle.  
_**-**_ we do them to keep readers in suspense and wanting more XD  
_**Animelover09-**_ *runs and hides* please dont kill me or i cant finish this XD  
_**kittykyo5467-**_ lol i hate cliffies too. i love kyo. he is sooooo cute ^^  
_**Shimmerleaf-**_ dont worry. i dont like sad ending stories so it will be a happy ending  
_**Sia Amane Tohsaka-**_ i saw the pic you did. it is AWESOME!!!! Thank you so so so much ^^  
_**mugglelover27-**_ i was anxious for this chapter too. i actually had no idea how to continue it after chelsea sees shea.  
_**SpringBorn-**_ i believe that if Vaughn ever sees Kai again he will kill him this time.

There, standing before her, was a young man around 16 years old pointing a spear at her. He was wearing a loincloth with a tiger pattern and the same material on his hands and feet, a dagger in a sheath that was hanging at his side, brown eyes and brown hair that was held off his face with a string.

"Ah…um…p-please don't hurt me," she whimpered, slowly crawling backwards.

"Who…you?" the man asked her.

"I-I'm Chelsea. W-who are you?"

"Me…Shea. You…human? You look funny. Not like me."

"That's b-because I'm a girl."

"Girl?"

"Yes. P-please, can you not point that at me," she asked pointing to the spear.

"Shea…sorry."

"It's ok. Can you help me? I'm lost and I think I've broken my ankle."

Shea took a step toward her but then stopped. He looked toward the trees on the other side of Chelsea and cocked his head a bit. Then he looked at Chelsea.

"Help come… Shea go."

He climbed the closest tree and then leapt from tree to tree.

"Wait! Please don't leave me here alone! Shea!" she yelled out.

"Please," she whispered with tears coming to her eyes.

"Chelsea?"

Chelsea turned around and saw Vaughn looking shocked at what he saw. He saw Chelsea sitting near a puddle of blood and one ankle really swollen.

"Oh goddess! Chelsea, what happened?" he asked running toward her.

"Vaughn," she cried. "I chased after you but I couldn't find you. Then I fell down that slope, hitting a branch on the way down."

He knelt down in front of her and examined her foot.

"It looks broken," he said.

Then he looked at the blood.

"Where else are you hurt?"

"Nowhere. I…I lost the baby when I hit the branch."

"Chelsea, I'm sorry. This is all my fault.," he said quietly, picking her up.

Chelsea put her arms around his neck and settled her head on his shoulder.

"It's not. It's my fault for chasing after you and going too far in."

Vaughn just shook his head and they walked in silence. When they crossed the bridge, Chelsea sighed in relief.

"I'm finally out of there. ..Hey Vaughn, how did you find me?"

"I was wandering around thinking when I heard you yelling at someone. But when I got to you, you were alone."

"Oh, you heard me yelling at Shea. He found me. He was a bit strange. When he heard you, at least I think that's what it was, he climbed a tree and leapt away like a ninja. If I meet him again, I'm going to get him to teach me to do that."

Vaughn chuckled.

As they were walking past Taros house, Felicia came running out. She gasped when she saw the blood and Chelseas ankle. She ushered them into her house. She made Vaughn sit at the table while she took Chelsea to have a shower to clean her up.

"Felicia, I can have a shower by myself. You don't need to help me," Chelsea said while she was sitting on the toilet to get her pants off.

"Nonsense. You can't with your foot like that. I'm helping whether you like it or not. Now the water is hot enough. Get in."

"…Thank you."

Felicia leant against the bathroom sink while Chelsea washed herself.

"How did you lose it?" Felicia asked softly.

"Lose what?"

"The baby. There are no cuts anywhere on you big enough for all that blood."

"Oh. I fell down a slope and a big branch that was sticking out hit me in the stomach."

"Ah."

"I'm finished," Chelsea said turning the shower off.

Felicia placed a towel on the toilet and grabbed another one and took it to Chelsea. She helped her out of the shower and sat her on the toilet.

"Get dried while I go get you some clothes," Felicia said walking to the door.

When she came back, she was carrying a light red sun dress and a pair of underwear. She laughed at the look on Chelseas face.

"Don't worry. The underwear are yours. Amber was walking past when I went to get the clothes so I got her to go get these for you."

"Then why the dress? Not that I don't like it, cause I do, Amber could have grabbed some of my clothes too."

"I thought you would look nice in the dress," Felicia smiled.

"Uh. Ok."

Chelsea got dressed. When she was dressed, Felicia wrapped her ankle and handed her a crutch that was hiding in a cupboard.

Vaughn looked up when he heard Chelsea come out of the bathroom. He blushed and pulled his hat down over his face so the others couldn't see. Then he felt his hat being removed.

"Hey!"

"Young man, how many times have I told you about wearing your hat in my house?" Felicia asked.

"Sorry Felicia. Won't do it again," he said holding out his hand for the hat.

Chelsea giggled.

"Good. But your not getting it back till later."

"Aww, come on. Can I please have it back?"

"No. Now go. Take Chelsea back home."

"Ok," he sighed.

Without realising it, he grabbed Chelseas hand. Chelsea blushed. Then he walked out, Chelsea hobbling just behind him being pulled along by him.

"Vaughn, slow down."

Vaughn looked behind and saw Chelsea was having trouble keeping up. That's when he realised he was holding her hand. He blushed a deep red and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry."

"It's ok," she said, feeling a little disappointed that he let go.

When they got to her house, Amber came flying out and was going to hug Chelsea, but Vaughn caught her. He got down to her level and whispered into her ear.

"Hug her gently. She hurt her stomache really badly."

Amber nodded and went to hug her mum gently.

"Welcome home, mummy. I made you and Vaughn something to eat. I know you tell me I shouldn't but I wanted to. And look, I didn't burn the house down."

Chelsea chuckled.

"I see. Thank you."

They all went in and Amber told them to sit at the table. She took one covered dish at a time to the table. When she took the third dish over, she sat down.

"Ok. You can uncover them now."

Chelsea and Vaughn lifted the covers off and saw porridge. Vaughn had the slightest of blushes on his face.

"Aunt Mirabelle, she said I could call her that, taught me how to make it."

"It looks delicious, sweetie."

"Y-yeah it does," Vaughn said.

Amber smiled a knowing smile at Vaughn, but he didn't see it because he was too busy enjoying the porridge.

When they were finished, Chelsea washed the dishes while Vaughn dried them. As they worked their shoulders bumped occasionally and they both blushed a little each time.

When they finished, Vaughn said he had to get back to the shop.

"Vaughn, wait," Chelsea called as he was leaving.

She went up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for finding me."

"Vaughn hugged her back.

"Your welcome," he said kissing the top of her head.

They blushed and Vaughn left.

Amber came out of the bathroom with her pyjamas on.

"I know a secret of Vaughns," she said in a sing song voice.

"What is it?" Chelsea asked.

"He just loooves porridge. That's why I made it," she giggled.

Chelsea looked at her devious daughter then laughed. She didn't laugh too much because it hurt a bit.

"Ok, I'm going to bed now, mummy. I'll see you in the morning," Amber said, giving Chelsea a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Chelsea decided to go to bed too. She sat down and put the crutch beside the bed. She changed into her pyjamas. As she laid in bed, she smiled at Vaughns secret love for porridge before falling asleep.

Hmm lots of blushing in this chapter. im thinking making the next chapter fluffy one. anyway hope you guys liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter. The next one will be the last. Ok. i lied at the end of chapter 6 and said that chapter 7 will be the end of all the bad drama. this chapter will be last of it all. Im sorry. Anyway review time

kittykyo5467- lol wish i could draw. i wanted to draw my own pic for this but failed badly. XD  
Shimmerleaf- yeah someone said it could be shea so i made it shea.  
Cauryn Terenkey- thank you ^^  
Animelover09- lol. its nearly finished so no war XD  
Ichiru95- lol thank you  
IIyana- lol now thats an interesting plot. have vaughn kill kai and shea hide the body.  
Dragoness-of-Air13- lol dont hit me too hard or i cant finish XD. i love shea and vaughn too. hope you liked the porridge scene ^^. *cries* Please dont be mad at me. your one of my best reviewers.  
mugglelover27- lol sorry it was a bit of a wait. i always thought that if shea wasnt a jungle man he would be a ninja.

on with the story. i do not own harvest moon.

* * *

A year has passed and Chelsea and Vaughn are a lot closer. Vaughn finally admitted to his feelings and asked Chelsea to date him. They have been going out for a season.

*Flashback*

Vaughn got off the ferry when it docked. He smiled at the girl waiting on the beach for him. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Welcome back, Vaughn."

"Thanks, Chelsea."

They walked to the animal shop talking about what they did that week. When they got there, Chelsea carefully pulled a plate of porridge out of her bag and handed it to Vaughn.

"Thank you, Chelsea," he said blushing.

She just smiled and left back to her farm.

Vaughn ate the porridge and then started on his work. When he was finished, he went to see Chelsea. As he walked onto the farm, he saw Chelsea brushing one of her many cows with a loving face. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. He gave up trying to deny this feeling.

He walked up to Chelsea, his heart racing, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled when she saw Vaughn.

"Hey Vaughn."

Vaughn just stared down at her face for a few seconds then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Chelsea. When I'm not here, I feel half of me is missing but when I return and see you it comes back. I never stop thinking about you. Will you please go out with me?"

Chelsea looked up at him and then kissed him gently.

"About time, cowboy. I love you too," she smiled.

Vaughn laughed lightly and then gently cupped her face and kissed her. Chelsea put her arms over his shoulder and ran her hands through his hair. Vaughn moved one hand around her waist and the other behind her head and deepened the kiss. After a while, they finally pulled apart for air.

"Wow," Vaughn whispered.

"Yeah," Chelsea replied.

*End flashback*

There were also many new people who moved to the island. Lanna, who is an ex pop star. Pierre, who is a chef from the famous Gourmet family. Sabrina and her father Regis, who moved there after hearing that there were really good gems. Regis scared Chelsea. She tried to stay as far away from him as possible without seeming rude. There was now a diner, café and hotel in East town. Chelsea never went into the hotel. She also finally got to meet Shea again after Gannon built the bridge to the jungle. They became best friends. She asked him to teach her the tree jumping. She was a fast learner so she was able to do it not long after they began. He was now teaching her how to hunt. Amber would go along sometimes and learn as well. There was also Mark. He wanted to be farmer and often asked Chelsea if he could help. She didn't know what to make of Mark. Sometimes when he smiled at her, she would get scared.

One day in mid summer, Chelsea left her house and found him watering her crops.

"Um, Mark? What are you doing?" she asked.

He turned around and smiled widely. She shuddered slightly.

"Morning, Chelsea. I'm watering your crops for you. It's going to be a hot one today and I didn't want you to get tired out."

"O…k. Next time can you please ask me before you do anything?"

"Sure."

Chelsea started walking to the barn to milk her cows. Mark grabbed her arm as she was walking past him. Chelsea looked at his hand on her arm then at his face.

"Please let me go."

He pulled her to him.

"I think not," he whispered into her ear. "You see, I'm a friend of Kai's and he wants payback. No-one beats him senseless and gets away with it."

Chelsea struggled to pull away but he was stronger than he looked. He knocked her feet from under her. He climbed on top of her and held her hands above her head.

"Let me go! Help! Help!" she screamed while trying to break free.

Mark laughed down at her and got some rope that he hid behind the corn and tied her hands and feet up. He looked up when he heard running feet. He got up and chased Amber before she left the farm.

"No! Let m..mph."

He covered her mouth with his hand. He took Chelsea's bandana off her head and shoved it in Ambers mouth and tied it at the back of her head. He tied her hands and feet up with some of the rope he still had.

"Let my daughter go or I will kill you," Chelsea snarled.

"I'd like to see you try while your tied up."

He carried Amber to the chicken coop, put her inside and closed the door.

He walked back to Chelsea and sat back on top of her.

"Hmm. Now where was I? Oh yeah," he smiled evilly down at her. "Now I remember."

He ripped her shirt open.

"NO! Don't do this!" she screamed.

He leaned down till his face was just an inch from hers.

"Shut up or your daughter will get this punishment instead."

Chelsea went wide eyed and closed her mouth. No way was she going to let anything happen to Amber.

"Good girl."

He was about to kiss her when he was suddenly pulled off her. Chelsea looked over in time to see Vaughn punch Mark in the face. He punched him a few times before Gannon came running and pulled him away.

"Go help Chelsea. I'll deal with him," Gannon said pointing towards where Chelsea was still lying on the ground.

Vaughn ran over and untied her hands and feet and helped her up. He was about to pull her into a hug, but she ran to the chicken coop. When she got there, she saw Omelet pecking at the ropes around Ambers feet. That chicken really loved her.

Chelsea went over, untied the ropes, took her bandana out of Ambers mouth and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, mummy. Are you?"

"I'm fine, too. Vaughn saved me."

"That's good," she said smiling towards the door.

Chelsea turned and saw Vaughn leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. Chelsea got up, went over and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

"Your very welcome. Lucky Elliot came to get me when he heard screaming instead of going himself. I'd hate to think what would have happened."

Chelsea giggled.

"Yeah."

Before they went out, Chelsea gave Omelet a gentle pat.

"Good chicken."

The chicken clucked happily.

Gannon and Mark were gone when they got out.

"What's going to happen to Mark?" Chelsea asked.

"Probably get shipped off the island to join Kai."

"Ok."

Vaughn looked down at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be ok. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I'll always be here to protect you."

"How?" she asked.

"How what?"

"How can you always protect me? Your only here two days a week."

"Ah… wait here. I'll be right back."

He then left the farm.

Chelsea and Amber went inside to get lunch while they waited for Vaughn. As they were about to sit down, there was a knock on the door. Chelsea opened it and Vaughn walked in, grabbed her hand, pulled her over to the table and sat her on one of the chairs. He started walking around.

"Where to start," he mumbled to himself.

Chelsea and Amber just silently watched him. He then sat in the chair next to Chelsea and grabbed her hands.

"I want to always protect you but as you pointed out, I'm only here two days a week. Lately, I've been thinking that I wished I was here with you two more often. I love Amber as if she was my own. I love you with all my heart."

He let go of one of Chelseas hands and put his hand inside his vest and pulled out a blue feather. He held it out to Chelsea.

"Chelsea, will you make me the happiest man on the island and marry me?"

Amber looked at Vaughn in surprise then looked at Chelsea for her reaction.

Chelsea slowly grabbed the feather. It felt soft in her hand. She smiled at Vaughn then threw her arms around him.

"Of course I will," she laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Yay!" Amber cheered.

She went around the table and hugged Vaughn and Chelsea.

"Congat…congrad… I'm happy for you guys."

They all laughed. Then Vaughn turned to Chelsea.

"When do you want to get married?"

"The sooner we're married the happier I'll be. How does one week from now sound to you?"

"It sounds perfect."

They all went around the island to tell everyone the good news. Sabrina was not happy. It was obvious she had feelings for Vaughn.

That night, Chelsea and Amber went to see Vaughn off. Vaughn hugged Amber first.

"Be good and look after your mum for me. I'll see you in a week."

"Ok."

Amber went to Dennys so Chelsea could say goodbye in private.

"She is such a good kid," Vaughn said smiling after her.

"Yeah she is."

They looked at each other in the eyes before Vaughn pulled her into a tight hug.

"This is the last time I'll be leaving you. When we are married, I'll never leave you again. I'll protect you both forever. And one day, we will give Amber a baby brother or sister," he said, whispering the last part making her blush.

Chelsea lifted her head off his chest, put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down.

"I hope we do," she whispered before kissing him.

They pulled apart a minute later when the ferry captain said they were getting ready to leave. Vaughn waved from the ferry as it was leaving. Chelsea waved back. Amber came running out and also waved. She grabbed Chelseas hand.

"Let's go home, mummy. You need rest before you start the planning."

"Your right. It's going to be a very busy week. But it's going to be worth it in the end."

"Yeah."

They walked home, hand in hand, smiling.

* * *

how did you guys like it? im sorry to all the mark fans. i like mark too but i thought i would add an evil twist to him XD. next chapter will be the wedding. and possibly a baby. you will have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

Woohoo. The last chapter is finally here. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. i would have had it up sooner but i was stuck on how to put the title in the story and i also lost my book for a while. i finally found it in a box under my bed. how it got there ill never know. anyway review time

_**kittykyo5467**_- lol arent you a loving sister XD. ill try and draw a pic one day. i have trouble with eyes and hands. i think mark is creepy too. i mean does he ever leave his hotel room?  
**_Animelover09_**- im going to make a sequel but its going to be about Amber  
**_Cauryn Terenkey_**- yay they are getting married. mark is weird XD  
**_IIyana_**- i suck at fighting scenes thats why it wasnt any longer XD  
**_Dragoness-of-Air13_**- lol poor mark doesnt know whats coming for him with all those weapons of yours XD. oh yeah. there was flirting there. if you loved this story then i hope you will like my next one. its going to be about Amber grown up.  
**_Shimmerleaf_**- i like mark too but i decided he was too nice so he must have a dark secret  
**_mugglelover27_**- sorry i kept you waiting for this chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

Ambers 8th birthday was 5 days before the wedding so Chelsea decided to have a party for her. She decided to have it in the evening as it was too hot during the day. Amber went around the day before to invite everyone. They all had a great time with dancing and games. Amber, Eliza and Charlie had a sleepover. Before going to bed, she gave Chelsea a hug.

"Thank you for the party, mum."

Chelsea hugged her back.

"Your welcome sweetie."

The wedding day.

Chelsea got up a bit earlier so she could do the farm work before the wedding. When she was finished, she went inside to have a shower. As she got out of the shower, she heard voices in the kitchen. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to see what was going on. Lanna, Julia and Natalie were bustling around organising things. Amber was sitting at the table silently watching them. They all looked up when they heard Chelsea come in.

"Good morning, Chelsea," they chorused together.

"Good morning, mum."

"Morning, guys," she replied to them.

"Get dried and put on a robe then come back here so we can do your hair and makeup," Julia said.

"Ok."

She went back into the bathroom, dried herself off and put a robe on then went back to the kitchen.

"Sit, please," Lanna said pointing to one of the chairs. "I'm doing your hair while Natalie does your makeup."

Chelsea just nodded and sat down.

Three hours later

They were all ready to go. Amber wore a soft pink dress that fell just below her knees and pink and purple flowers in her hair. The other three also wore a soft pink single strap dress and pink and purple flowers in their hair.

Chelseas dress was strapless. It hugged her body to her hips then billowed out. It was plain white. She had pink and white flowers in her hair. They all wore white sandals that had straps that tie up just above their ankles. They didn't wear them on the walk to the church, so they wore slippers. They finally left the house.

Meanwhile at the church

Everyone was seated waiting for Chelsea.

"Dude, calm down. She will be here."

"How can I calm down, Denny? She is late. What if something has happened? She could have fallen and hurt herself."

"She's fine. Lanna, Julia and Natalie are with her. If anything happens I'm sure one of them would come tell us. Besides, brides are usually fashionably late. Now stand still."

Vaughn stopped pacing around. Everyone in the church could see he was getting anxious.

"….Argh. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to find her and…"

He didn't get to finish because the doors opened to reveal Natalie. She smiled and nodded her head to say they were ready. Alisa began to play the wedding song as they walked down the aisle. Natalie walked down the aisle first, smiling at a blushing Pierre as she walked past him. Next was Julia, who smiled at Elliot who was as red a tomato and his jaw hanging slightly open. Then Lanna. She smiled at everyone. As expected of a pop star. But she smiled the biggest at Denny who smiled back at her. Everyone turned towards the door when Lanna reached the front. Chelsea and Amber had started walking down the aisle. Everyone was smiling and silently agreeing at how beautiful Chelsea was. Well, except one person, who was dragged here by her father.

When she got to Vaughn, she took his hands and looked into his violet eyes and smiled.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back. "And you look very handsome."

Vaughn was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt. He didn't wear his hat. He smiled and they turned to Nathan.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the bonding of Vaughn and Chelsea."

He turned to Vaughn.

"Do you, Vaughn, take Chelsea to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honour and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He turned to Chelsea.

"Do you, Chelsea, take Vaughn to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honour and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

They turned to look at each other.

"If anyone here objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Chelsea glanced at Sabrina out of the corner of eye. She was sitting at the very back. Chelsea was worried she would do something, but Sabrina just glared at her.

"No? Good. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Vaughn kissed Chelsea.

As they walked to leave the church, Chelsea beckoned Amber to walk with them. Amber stood in between them and held their hands.

They had a huge party at the beach that lasted till late. Chelsea and Vaughn were laying on a blanket near the fire. Amber was asleep next to them. Everyone had left to go home, so it was just them.

"It was such a great day today," Chelsea said quietly so as not to wake Amber.

"Yeah. The best day of my life."

They cuddled for a while.

"I think it's time to go home now. I still have to work tomorrow."

"Sure. But just so you know, I won't be letting you go to sleep yet," Vaughn said hugging her a bit tighter.

Chelsea looked up at him then giggled.

"I know."

They stood up and Vaughn carefully picked up Amber. When they got home, Vaughn put Amber into bed while Chelsea got changed. She was about to put on her night shirt when Vaughn grabbed it and dropped it to the floor.

"Don't bother putting that on. I want to see your body."

Chelsea stood nervously while Vaughn was looking at her.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

He lifted her face and gently kissed her. Then he pulled back and sat her on the bed. He moved away a little and started undressing. First he slowly undid his shirt and pulled it off. Then he undid his pants and also took them off. He walked over to Chelsea who had a look of bliss on her face. He chuckled. He leaned down and pushed her down on the bed.

"You want to help me out of the boxers?" he growled seductively.

Chelsea grinned up at him.

"Of course."

Four years later

"Mama! Mama! Look what I gots for you."

Chelsea looked over from the kitchen bench where she was preparing dinner.

"Wow. That's a really pretty flower, Leo. Thank you."

Chelsea took the flower out of 3 year old Leos hand and smelled it.

"Mmm, smells pretty," she said smiling at him.

She placed it on the table, picked Leo up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Where's daddy?" she asked.

"I saws him wif the cows."

"Ok. Go get Amber and get her to help you wash your hands up for dinner."

"Oks."

Chelsea put him down and he ran off to find his big sister. Ever since he was born, they have been inseparable.

Chelsea went out and walked to the field for the animals. She found Vaughn standing near one of the cows talking to it. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"You know, I noticed that you spend the most time with this cow. Why is that?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know why, but I like this one the most. I think she is my favourite cow. What's her name?"

Chelsea looked up at him then doubled over in laughter. Vaughn gave her perplexed look.

"What's so funny?"

"Haha… it's just ironic you would like this one the most," she laughed.

"Why?"

Chelsea stood back up straight and patted the cow on the head.

"Her name is Porridge."

Vaughn looked at Chelsea in surprise. Then he laughed too.

"Well that might explain it," he chuckled.

"Anyway, I came to tell you dinner is ready."

"Alright. Let's go then."

He gave Porridge one last pat then put his arm around Chelseas waist. When they got inside, Amber was setting the table.

"Welcome back mum and dad. We were wondering why you were taking so long. Now, lets eat dinner," Amber said.

"Sure thing."

They all chatted about what they did that day while they ate.

THE END

* * *

Yay. it's finished. Hope you guys liked it. it explains in my next story why Amber calls Vaughn dad. i wont be adding it till ive written at least a few chapters for it first. and i have to think of a title for it. well till next time, see ya ^^


End file.
